


Alone At Sea Rewrite - The Return of Malachite?

by galaxyobsessive



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e15 Alone At Sea, Extended Scene, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rewrite, steven interferes too much and it annoys me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyobsessive/pseuds/galaxyobsessive
Summary: What if Steven hadn't interfered in Alone At Sea?Jasper and Lapis talk things out on their own.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Alone At Sea Rewrite - The Return of Malachite?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post! Feel free to comment any feedback! Also, apologies in advance, this is 99% canon...

Lapis walked away from the boat’s balcony, shadows creeping across her hair-covered face. 

“I’m really trying to enjoy it out here, but I can’t stop thinking about being fused as Malachite. How I used all my strength to hold her down in the ocean, how I was always battling against Jasper to keep her bound to me!” She half yelled at Steven.

“It’s not like that anymore. You don’t have to be with Jasper!” He quickly retorted, to almost no avail.

“That’s not it. I… I miss her.”

“What?!” Steven stepped back in shock. 

“We were fused for so long.”

“But s-she’s terrible!”

“I’m terrible! I did horrible things! I… I broke your dad’s leg, I stole Earth’s ocean! Go on! Tell me I’m wrong!” Lapis screamed, letting out pent up frustrations. She opened her mouth to continue, when all of a sudden the boat lurched forward, sending both her and Steven stumbling.

There was a rattling of chains, like something was holding the anchor. Another lurch sent Steven chest first into the railing, bracing himself with his hand after nearly falling. The loud, aggressive clinking iron chains continued, getting closer to where they were standing, drowning out the sounds of pounding rain. 

Suddenly, there was a bright orange hand gripping the far side of the boat from the outside. Jasper launched herself onto the deck with a loud stomp. She stood to her full seven-foot height, her hair blowing behind her.

“Finally,” she said. A loud crack of thunder and lightning strike emphasized her unexpected and undesired arrival.

“Jasper!” Lapis and Steven both screamed in open-mouthed shock.

“I thought I’d never catch up to you.”

“You’ve been following us?” Lapis was disgusted at Jasper’s persistence.  
“I’ve been following you!” 

With that, Jasper took a stride towards Lapis. Steven, prompted by Lapis’ gasp of terror, jumped in front of her, shield engaged. 

“Stay back!” 

Jasper laughed in Steven’s face. “This dulled down version of Rose Quartz works for you now? You’re pointing that shield the wrong way!” She started giggling, pointing a finger at Lapis. “She’s the one you should be afraid of!”

“That’s not true,” Lapis retaliated. 

“You can’t lie to me! I’ve seen what you’re capable of. I thought I was a brute, but you, you’re a monster.” Jasper almost sounded impressed.

Lapis struggled to form a sentence, managing to squeak out a measly “I…” in response to Jasper’s backhanded insult. She looked away, clearly distraught over the interrogation. Instead, Steven filled the awkward, difficult silence. 

“Lapis doesn’t want anything to do with you!” 

Jasper raised her hand, palm away from Steven. “This. Is. Between. US!” She swung, backhanded at Steven, knocking him across the deck and dissipating his shield. Lapis tried to run after him, but Jasper clasped her hand and dragged Lapis back in front of her. Jasper then dropped to her knees, shaking the boat. She looked up longingly at Lapis, still trapping her right hand.

“Let’s be Malachite again!” A clap of thunder and another lightning bolt sounded after Jasper’s request.

“Why… would you want that?!” Lapis, again, looked horrified.

“I was wrong about fusion.” Her expression changed, showing excitement. She stood on her knees, pulling herself closer to Lapis’ face. “You made me understand! Malachite was bigger and stronger than both of us! We could fly!”

Steven, regaining strength, crawled closer towards Jasper. “Lapis! Don’t listen to her!” 

Jasper, now furious, let go of Lapis’ hand. She turned to Steven with a seething stare. “Stay out of this!” 

Steven shot Lapis an apologetic, pained expression, but understood her fearful look in return - he was to stay out of their talk. Lapis turned back to Jasper.

“I was terrible to you. I liked taking everything out on you! I needed to! I-I hated you! It was bad!” She buried her face in her hand, keeping a watchful eye on Jasper. 

“It’ll be better this time! I’ve changed! You’ve changed me!” She smiled at Lapis, hopeful. She took a step forward, forcing Lapis to step back towards the wall. “I’m the only one who can handle your kind of power!” She took a few more steps, trapping Lapis between her and the wall. She reached her hands towards Lapis, who retreated. “Together, we’ll be unstoppable!” She flashed a toothy, mischievous grin towards a petrified Lapis. 

Lapis turned her head away from Jasper’s for a moment. She found herself searching for Steven, who was still winded, laying on the deck. He had a look of horror on his face, shaken up by Jasper’s arrival and forceful persistence. She longed to reach for him, to comfort him and make him feel less than just a scared little kid in a too-large life jacket. 

“No!” Lapis finally shouted in Jasper’s face. She couldn’t go back to the abuse: mental abuse, physical abuse, power abuse. 

“What?!” Jasper was shocked. She took a step back, freeing Lapis from her place pressed against the wall. 

“What we had wasn’t healthy! I never want to feel like I felt with you! Never again! So just… go.” 

“Lapis!”

“No! I said what I said. Get out of here.”

“Lapis. You don’t understand. I’ve changed for you! I can be better for you. You don’t need to keep me anymore! We can use that power for our benefit!”

“Jasper! I’ve changed too! I don’t need you. You don’t need me. You’re kidding yourself.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. You endured so much pain at my hands that you’re mistaking my power for awe. You don’t want me. You want my power.”

“I can handle you! You can’t even handle yourself, out here wanting to protect this weak kid! Malachite can handle both of us. Her power is ours combined, and even more! Don’t you want to feel strong again?”

“No! I told you, I never want to feel the way I felt with you. Any strength you saw was pure hatred. I was abusing you! Do you want to be abused?”

“I… No! It will be better this time. We’ll be together. We’ll be in sync!”

“Jasper,” Lapis dropped to her knees. “I don’t understand what you want!” 

“I want to be with you! I want to be Malachite!”

“Malachite was pure torture. Pure agony. Every second we spent trapped together I fought you with all of my strength. I dragged you down with me. Why do you want that?” She sobbed into her hands.

“Lapis. I miss her strength.”

“Well I don’t anymore!”

“Any…more? You missed her?” Jasper dropped to her knees with a thud, pulling Lapis’ hands away from her face. 

“Forget what I said. Just leave. Leave and never come back! You said it yourself. I’m a monster.”

“I’m not leaving until you agree to fuse with me!”

“Get OUT!” Lapis pulled her hands out of Jasper’s grip. With every last ounce of strength in her, she punched one hand into the air, confusing Jasper. Almost immediately, a loud rumbling was heard underneath the boat. A large water fist, reminiscent of Malachite’s very own powers, launched through the boat and threw Jasper back into the ocean.

Lapis dropped to all fours, heaving. She began to sob uncontrollably. Steven, finally allowed to rejoin the action, crawled to sit by Lapis, placing a hand on her back, just below her gemstone. He tried to find consoling words for her, but instead opted for silence to comfort her. As Lapis’ tears continued to fall to the deck beneath her hands, so did the rain.


End file.
